In The Shadows
by Orlissa
Summary: Zutara Week 2011 Day 4 - Secret. If only the halls of the Fire Lord's beach house could talk…


**Summary:** If only the halls of the Fire Lord's beach house could talk…

**Rating:** K+

**A/N:** A little bit short today – but quite nice one, I think :) (but then again, I still haven't finished the one for tomorrow, and I doubt I will, 'cause I'm leaving for London tomorrow :P)

**Word count:** 807

**Disclaimer: **[Insert funny text here that tells you that I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender]

**In The Shadows**

Zuko counted the days until the comet.

Honestly, everybody in their mismatched group did, but mostly because they were afraid, and they dreaded the day the comet would come. In their case, it was like they were counting the days they had to live. Zuko, too, was afraid, of course – he knew very well that that day could easily be his last, but he also anticipated that very occasion. Because then, when the comet finally disappeared over the horizon, and the war ended this way or the other, he could forget secrecy for ever. He could do whatever he wanted, not caring if others saw it, freely, without hiding in the shadows. He could finally be really with her.

It had started not long after their encounter with Yon Rah. Don't imagine big things – there were no scenes of declaration of love, no ever-consuming passion, only accidental touches first, careful glances, tentative smiles, stolen kisses. Then, on a gloomy evening came the realization – they had fallen in love.

If it were up to Zuko, he would have shouted it to the world. He would have told anyone and everyone. The whole feeling was so new and exciting for him. Of course, there was Mai before for him, but that was different. With Mai it was easy, comfortable, kind of predictable – after all, he, the crown prince of the Fire Nation, was expected to be with a noblewoman of his nation. But there were no sparks between them. With Mai it was like if it rained, he wanted to hold an umbrella over her, and escort her back inside, in all modesty, draping his arm around her waist. With Katara, he wanted to run, pulling her with him, into the middle of the rain, and kiss her and laugh and dance and spin her around while they both got drenched. But Katara asked him to keep their romance secret, and he respected her decision. After all, she had her reasons.

It was no secret that the Avatar had fallen for her – Zuko couldn't blame him -, and that he had voiced it on more than occasion. Zuko also knew that Katara refused him, always telling him that she was confused, she needed time, they will talk about once the war is over (Zuko tried not to be jealous about it). In the beginning, it was the honest truth. But then, by the time of The Boy in the Iceberg, it had become a lie. By the time they went to see the play, she had fallen in love too, only not with the young Avatar.

But Katara didn't want to break the boy's heart –especially not before his greatest battle. Aang had to think that he only had to wait after the war to be with her, he had to have a personal goal, Katara reasoned – and it really made sense. Even when he was about to burst out and tell his – their – secret everyone, she could still think clearly, rationally. It astounded, amazed him, making him only fall for her harder. He had to have something to fight for, she said, – even if in reality, it was only a mirage. So it was decided – Aang couldn't know about them, not yet.

Deep down Zuko knew that he shouldn't be happy about the comet approaching, because even if they won – which was, if he had to be honest with himself, rather unlikely -, it would mean that he had to destroy a pure, innocent soul, because Aang would be destroyed, either way. But he was selfish, and he wanted Katara for himself and himself alone. He tried, but he couldn't really feel sorry for Aang. And anyway, he was the Avatar, shouldn't he be the unselfish one? The one who should gave up on material things, ties binding him to the living?

And he might not have been as good a person as Aang was, but he loved Katara, wanted to give everything to her, and he knew that one day, if he was given the opportunity, he would give her everything, even his heart and soul. At least he would be able tell this to Aang when the day came, when they revealed their secret to him. At least he will be able to tell him, that he will always love her, take care of her, protect her, give her everything. And maybe, just maybe, Aang will understand him.

But until then they had a battle to fight. A war to end. Until then, he loved her in the shadows, under the veil of night, where no-one could see them. Until then, their secret remained a secret. Until then there was no loud declarations of love and ever-consuming passion, only accidental touches, careful glances, tentative smiles and stolen kisses.

But Zuko counted the days until the comet.


End file.
